


You Don't Even Know

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete drags Patrick to a party and the younger boy gets a little drunk and a little needy, bringing things to light that ought not come out in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Even Know

Patrick did not want to go to the party. Pete could see it on every line of his face, in every step he took down the hallway, in the hard pull of his hat he gave before they got in the car. And still, he drove. He hooked his fingers into the pocket of Patrick’s jacket when they walked in and steered him toward the bar.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised/lied and then he disappeared into the darkness.

 _‘I never claimed I was a good friend,’_ whispered that disgusting voice in the back of his head. He looked behind him once and saw Patrick blinking and trying to refuse a shot. Pete took the stairs two at a time before he fell into the mattress and the darkness and the blur of forgetting.

It wasn’t hard to find Patrick when he got done, rushing through the house and hoping the regret wouldn’t catch up with him. The porch door slammed shut behind him and Pete ran down the steps, nearly colliding with the other boy in the darkness. Patrick found shadows. Pete found them too, but for different reasons and with worse outcomes.

“Your shirt’s inside out.”

“You’re drunk.”

“That’s your fault.” Patrick still had a drink in his hand and he lifted it to his lips for another swallow. He didn’t make a face so Pete knew he was already too far gone to realize. "I hope she was pretty.“

"He.”

“I hope he was good.”

“Fucking lousy.”

Pete reached for Patrick’s drink, surprised at the lack of fight. The younger boy followed him quietly up the stairs, through the music, and back out front to Pete’s car.

“It’s a lot of work for sex.” Patrick commented, once they were on their way back.

“It’s not about sex,” Pete said flatly. 

“It’s a lot of work.”

“Yeah.”

Pete used Patrick’s keys to unlock the entry and door to the condo once they were back. He helped the younger boy out of his shoes and his dress shirt and Patrick squirmed uncomfortably on the bed while Pete undid the buttons.

“Stop moving.”

“Pete.”

“You’re squirming.”

_“Pete!”_

The older boy stopped, brown eyes looking up to the meet the blue, which were suddenly full of tears. "Patrick … what …“

"Don’t touch me. I’m fat.” And then he slapped Pete’s hands away. 

Brown eyes narrowed and a hand slapped Patrick’s back. "Stop it. That’s not nice.“

"It’s true.”

“Fuck you. You’re beautiful.” Pete went back to undoing the buttons and then purposefully pulled Patrick’s undershirt up to run fingers across his stomach. Hands pushed at his and Pete pushed back. "You don’t even fucking know, Patrick.“

The younger boy finally yanked away, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, where Pete had been undressing him, and using it to cover himself. "Is that why the people you fuck are super skinny and don’t look a thing like me? Because I’m so fucking beautiful?” he demanded, the taste of alcohol still heavy on his breath.

Pete blinked. Once. "You don’t even fucking know, Patrick,“ he repeated, soft, dangerous. He pushed himself up off the couch. "Drink some water. You’re a fucking mess.” He slipped off to the bathroom and Patrick folded in on himself, drunk and alone and wondering what had just unfolded.


End file.
